The present invention relates to a buckle for a safety belt with three branches, in particular for safety seats for children carried in motor vehicles and the like.
A buckle of the above type is known from the Italian patent application for utility model No. TO98U 000121 filed on Jun. 30, 1998.
In the aforesaid known buckle, the structural function of mounting and guiding the buckle components is performed by a box-shaped locking casing, preferably consisting of a monolithic die-cast metal body housed in an outer shell which merely serves as a coating. This arrangement makes it possible to limit considerably the onset of play between the tongues associated to two branches of the belt and the corresponding guiding means for insertion of the tongues into the buckle, between the pawl-type locking member and the corresponding guiding means, and between the release push-button and the corresponding guiding means. In addition, also in the event of an accident, the sturdy structure of the box-shaped locking casing ensures maintenance of the correct closed condition of the buckle, and consequently of proper hitching of the safety belt. The possible yielding of the outer shell does not jeopardize proper operation of the structural and functional unit consisting of the locking casing and the release push-button.
However, in the aforesaid known buckle, sometimes one or more of the following drawbacks may arise:
involuntary release, when the buckle is correctly closed, on account of the pawl-type locking member shifting backwards, in the event of violent impact of the buckle (the so-called xe2x80x9cinertial pull-outxe2x80x9d);
incorrect engagement of the pawl-type locking member with the tongues, which have not been completely inserted into the buckle, and consequent improper and insecure closing of the buckle; and
faulty closing of the buckle, in the case of introduction of just one tongue into the buckle, with the consequent need to release the buckle.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Consequently, the main purpose of the present invention is to provide a buckle for a safety belt with three branches, in particular for safety seats for children carried in motor vehicles and the like, which is not subject to accidental, i.e., involuntary, release in the event of violent impact, which does not allow improper engagement of the pawl-like locking member with the tongues associated to two branches of the belt, when the tongues have not been completely inserted into the buckle, and which does not allow faulty closing of the buckle in the event of introduction into the latter of just one of said tongues.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a buckle as specified above which has a simplified structure, safe and reliable operation, and a relatively contained cost.
To achieve the above purposes, the present invention proposes a buckle for a safety belt with three branches, in particular for safety seats for children carried in motor vehicles and the like.